


sucking your blood until your heart stops beating

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Smells Blood, Implied Death, Non-graphic depictions of violence, Vampire!Dan, death is implied, human!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honestly, Phil had never even noticed that there was something different about Dan. He just knew that Dan had gone out one night to get some more coffee granules from the shop and he hadn’t come back until the next afternoon. It was a little weird, but Dan had shrugged it off when Phil asked, and Phil knew from years of experience that if Dan didn’t want to talk about it then nothing in the whole world would make him.The title is taken from Daylight by 5SOS





	

**Author's Note:**

> why am i so obsessed with vampires

Honestly, Phil had never even noticed that there was something different about Dan. He just knew that Dan had gone out one night to get some more coffee granules from the shop and he hadn’t come back until the next afternoon. It was a little weird, but Dan had shrugged it off when Phil asked, and Phil knew from years of experience that if Dan didn’t want to talk about it then nothing in the whole world would make him. So, Phil hadn’t noticed that something was different about Dan, but he knew something was upsetting him.

Dan knew that Phil hadn’t noticed, too, and he used it to his advantage. Phil knew that Dan was a night owl anyway, so it was super easy to explain why he was sleeping so late. And, honestly, Dan was pale as fuck before it happened, so it wasn’t like that was 100% noticeable.

Something was weird about it though. Being a… well, I’m sure you’ve guessed by now. I don’t really want to say it. But, being that… it was making him anxious, upset… Dan could feel the call of darkness, like seaweed had wrapped around his leg and was trying to convince him to stay under the salty waves. Time seemed to be slipping around him, melting like wax, unimportant, unneeded. And if he didn’t feed for long enough his head seemed to fill with static, everything would go fuzzy at the edges, as some unknown voice urged him to _kill kill kill._

It was terrifying Dan, but Phil hadn’t noticed, not even when they sat next to each other to record a video and Dan’s body was freezing cold next to him.

The brunet took a moment to think about how everything had gone wrong whilst he was reclining on his bed, scrolling through Tumblr.

Memories played through his head in fragments, snapshots of the worst day of his life flashing behind his eyes and disappearing as quick as they came. Dan squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to focus on one, mentally reaching out. It was like he was wading through tar in his mind. It was so close, so close yet so far… He could almost see it… It was almost clear…

“Hey, Dan-” Phil’s voice brought Dan tumbling back into the present. Dan tried not to look annoyed as he looked over to the black haired boy standing in his doorway. Even from across the room, Dan could hear the thrum of life in Phil’s veins, he could nearly smell it. “-is that okay?” Dan realised he hadn’t been paying attention.

“Sorry, what’d you say?”

“Oh, I just asked if I could use the tripod. If not, it’s totally cool, but I really need to get this video done.” He was looking at Dan as if he wanted to ask what was wrong. Dan didn’t want him to do that; he was scared that if he did then he might actually tell him. After all, it was Phil, and Phil was Dan’s best friend, and he had been for so long that Dan couldn’t even remember what it was like without him.

“You don’t need to ask, idiot. Just take it,” Dan smiled, trying to act like everything was fine. He turned back to his laptop as Phil crossed the room and retrieved the tripod. Dan ignored the sound of his pulse as he left the room, he ignored the fact that he could faintly hear it through the walls, almost as if it was teasing him. 

Dan closed his eyes again. He felt tired, but not like he could sleep. He felt like he was suffocating; not needing to breathe was the strangest thing about the whole situation. The lungs that sat beneath his skin were now useless, just like the heart that was tucked away beneath them. Dan inhaled deeply, hoping it would give him some sort of relief. It did nothing to calm his troubled mind, so he went back to scrolling through Tumblr.

There’s a certain type of person who will tell you that most people like Dan have an adjustment period from the time when they’re turned where they breathe although their body no longer requires the oxygen. Dan himself would tell you that this simply isn’t true. It’s no longer a reflex to breathe, and if he was going to then he would have to force himself to, consciously thinking of every single inhale and exhale. Without doing this, his body does not breathe because it is unnecessary and it would be a waste of energy.

“Dan! I’m done with the tripod.” Dan frowned to himself. He checked the time on his computer - he wasn’t exactly paying attention when Phil came in, but it had been about… half an hour? It felt like it had only been five minutes. That was another thing about this infliction, time seemed to slip away from Dan’s conscious without him realising. He could blink and an hour had passed. It seemed like everything was inconsequential with his sense of time almost gone. 

“You can just… leave it outside the door. I’ll come get it.” Dan heard the soft thump of the top of the tripod hitting the wall, and then the shuffle of footsteps. A couple of moments later, the footsteps came back up to the door, and there was a gentle knock.

“Are you okay, Dan?” He sucked in another breath. He could feel his resolve starting to break. It had been nearly six months that he’d been pretending that he was okay, and nothing was wrong. Dan looked at his hands frozen on the keyboard. “Do you want to talk or something?” The comforting tone that Phil had taken on made him want to cry, scream and laugh all at the same time. Just as Dan had started to ponder if that was possible, Phil opened the door and put his head around it. 

“Come sit.” Dan shoved his laptop off of his lap and put it on his bedside table. Phil came and sat on the end of the bed, right by Dan’s feet. The latter hung his head so that his chin was pressed against his chest. If he cried, he sure as hell didn’t want Phil to see it. Phil frowned, not that Dan could see it - he was currently having an intense staring contest with his crotch.

“Talk to me, Dan. Please.”

“There’s something wrong with me, Phil,” Dan muttered. Phil’s frown deepened as he observed Dan, putting a comforting hand on his shin. “I’m a monster.”

“You’re not, don’t say that. You’re a good person, you care about others and you care about helping them. There is no dimension where you’re a monster, Dan Howell.”

“Phil… you don’t understand.”

“Then help me to.” It was like those four words were a wrecking ball with the way that they smashed all the walls that Dan had spent six months building up. As he started to sob, Phil drew him into his arms. The word “drew” was appropriate to Dan. It felt like Phil was repainting him, getting rid of all of his insecurities and imperfections.

And so Dan told him everything. And Phil let him talk, and he offered him comfort and he made absolutely fucking sure that Dan knew that Phil wasn’t judging him in any way at all. Dan hadn’t felt so… fulfilled since it had happened. He felt like he could do anything if he just had Phil with him, telling him it was okay and that his existence was okay.

It wasn’t long, only a couple weeks after the talk, until Dan started feeling like an old TV with the static that seemed to follow him everywhere. He was either zoning out or being overly aggressive constantly. It wasn’t until the third time in the same week that he had slammed Phil against a wall without knowing what he was doing that he realised that he was just hungry.

“Dan, please get off me.” Phil sounded more terrified than he had the other two times. Dan frowned. He knew that he should just loosen his grip and take a whole hecka load of steps back, but it was almost like his body only knew how to tighten his grip and push Phil’s head back into the wall. “Your eyes… Dan, please, please, get off.” Phil started to struggle. 

_Bite._

Dan froze. 

_Kill him._

He could almost feel the thoughts swirling around his head. They were all the same thing - bite, kill, bite, kill - repeating over and over like a sick mantra. Dan pulled away from Phil, and he fell over his own feet trying to get away from… Not from Phil. From his thoughts. He put his hands over his ears, trying to stop himself from thinking. Phil stayed pressed against the wall, looking petrified. 

Dan scrambled up from the floor and ran out of the room. He hurried down the stairs and flung the front door open. Dan had never sprinted in his life, but he seemed to be doing fine at it now. To anyone else who happened to be out in London at midnight, he would have looked insane. Running away from nothing in only a t-shirt and jeans. Not that the cold night air affected Dan; he was constantly cold anyway.

His phone was buzzing in his pocket, but he ignored it. He had his sights on a woman that was walking alone. Human Dan would have never considered actually killing someone - he might have had passing thoughts that he could kill someone, but he would never have been dead serious about it. He would never be moving towards a woman that was someone’s daughter, someone’s best friend, possibly someone’s sister, with the sole intention of killing her.

And even if he had, he wouldn’t have felt better about it afterwards. Dan at least had the common sense to put his hand over her mouth when he sunk his razor sharp teeth into the jugular vein in her neck. As she fell to the ground at Dan’s feet, he realised that he just couldn’t go back to Phil. He couldn’t go back to their apartment, to the warmth. He couldn’t face him.

And so, with the world at his feet and his human life behind him, Dan started to run again.


End file.
